


Tensions

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Brothers, Gen, LIj are Family, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Naito snaps at Hiromu during the G1 ClimaxPrompt request fulfilled for “I can’t let you get hurt”	 “Go on! Tell him you are sorry.” “You’re special to me.” “Thanks for helping me back there.”  and “You can’t leave without giving me a hug.”





	Tensions

The G1 season had not gone the way LIJ had hoped. Yes they had each picked up victories against significant opponents, and Naito had been in contention for the finals, but overall the G1 had sucked for LIJ as far as they were all concerned. 

Tensions were always high among the heavyweights during this time of year despite the best efforts of Hiromu and Bushi to talk some sense into the hard-headed idiots. Hiromu and Bushi just didn’t understand why they had to fight just because they were opponents in a tournament. They managed to get along just fine when the junior tournaments were going on. 

At least Evil and Sanada had gotten their strife over with quickly. As soon as their match was over the two heavyweights were right back in their old patterns, the tension between the two forgotten as they moved on with the tournament. Then losses mounted and frustrations within the group grew. The G1 was filled with pressure, and even a group as tight knit as LIJ felt the strains. 

Generally Hiromu was right there with Bushi trying to coax their brothers into better frames of mind, but this year the dynamic was off. Hiromu was injured and weighted down with his own frustrations that had boiled over before Naito’s final match against Jay White. 

Out of everyone in the group, Naito had been the most deeply affected by Hiromu’s career-threatening injury. Naito had always had a soft spot for the ticking time bomb, having taken him under his wing early in Hiromu’s dojo days and becoming his mentor. Hiromu had been pushing to make an appearance, to let the fans know that he was well on the way to recovery and primed for a return to the ring. Only Naito’s reluctance had held of such an appearance much to Hiromu’s consternation. 

“Why can’t I go out with you?” Hiromu argued petulantly, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Naito as he laced up his wrestling boots. For the past half-hour Hiromu had been pleading his case with Naito to allow him to accompany Naito to the ring for his match against Jay. Hiromu was growing more frustrated by the second as Naito steadfastly denied his request with nothing more than simple variations of no, giving no explanation. 

“I said no Hiromu.” Naito growled sharply. “Shut up about it and knock it off.”

Naito’s sharp words reverberated throughout the locker room and silence descended. Evil and Sanada exchanged shocked glances while Bushi’s eyes about popped out of his head as he stared in disbelief. Never had Naito spoken so sharply to Hiromu that any of them could recall. It was no secret that Naito had a soft spot for Hiromu. He let the mischievous man get away with murder and run rampant with little to no repercussions. 

Without another word Naito stormed out of the locker room, leaving an uncomfortable silence as Hiromu stared crestfallen as the shuttered door, lower lip trembling as he tried to hold back the emotions threatening to spill over.   
Bushi was the first to recover, forcing a fake smile on his face and clasping Hiromu on his shoulder. 

“Don’t mind him Hiro. He’s just being a dick.” Bushi steered Hiromu over to the bench. “Let’s just get this season over and things will settle back down.” 

Hiromu set on the bench, bending over with his forearms braced on his knees. His long black hair fell like curtain around his face, shaking with the movement of Hiromu’s head as he disagreed with Bushi’s statement.

“He doesn’t want me there because he doesn’t want me anymore.” Hiromu said. His voice was so lo even Bushi standing right next to him had to strain to hear it, a frown replacing the fake smile that had been plastered on his face. 

“What the hell are you talking about Hiro?” Evil asked as he, Shingo and Sanada gathered around. 

“I’ve been gone too long.” Hiromu sniffed. “You guys have Shingo who puts on amazing matches and the fans love. Naito doesn’t need me anymore.”

Sanada shot to his feet, spinning to glare at the TV on the wall showing Naito’s entrance. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” 

Naito knew how sensitive Hiromu was. Hell, they had just gone through this shit with Evil’s dumb ass. The fact that it was Naito, who Hiromu idolized, that was making Hiro feel this way was unacceptable. Naito knew exactly how insecure Hiromu could be, that his greatest fear was to be unneeded and forgotten. 

“Not the time Seiya.” Bushi said. “Let Naito pull his head out of his ass on his own. You know it’s already eating him up.” 

Sanada wanted to argue but even he could see the misery in Naito’s eyes as he walked down to the ring. To anyone watching he looked like the same old Naito, but his brothers could see the regret in his every step. 

“Still gonna kick his ass.” Sanada muttered heading towards the shower. 

With one eye on Naito’s match, the rest of the group worked on cheering Hiromu back up, burying him in reassurances and kind words even as they knew there was only one man who was going to repair the rift and he was currently getting pinned in the middle of the ring. 

When Naito finally arrived back in the locker room, he sheepishly peeked inside wincing as the freshly showered Sanada consoled him with a slightly too enthusiastic slap on the back conveying a message Naito heard loud and clear. He didn’t even have to need to retaliate, knowing he deserved more than that for the misery that was clear on Hiromu’s face. 

“Go on! Tell him you are sorry.” Sanada snapped shoving him in Hiromu’s direction. 

Naito took a steadying breath, and approached Hiromu in his protective circle. Even Shingo was staring at him with censure in his eyes as they reluctantly parted to give Naito some space. When Evil rose he let his displeasure show with hard shoulder-to-shoulder contact that sent a shock of pain through Naito. Once again Naito said nothing, considering himself lucky that Evil didn’t flat out punch him. The look in the big man’s eyes said he wanted to do nothing more than that. 

One by one they filed out of the locker room until only Hiromu and Naito remained. Unsure of his welcome Naito slowly sat on the bench next to Hiromu and huffed out a sigh. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Hiromu finally broke the uncomfortable silence and Naito hated himself even more as he heard the tin of uncertainty in Hiromu’s tone. 

“No Hiro.” Naito was quick to reassure him, forgetting his reservations and slinging his arm over Hiromu’s shoulders and pulling the smaller man into his side. “Never. This is all on me. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

Hiromu stared at the ground, trying to find the words he wanted to say, but was too scared to. 

“Do you not want me here anymore?” 

“Fuck.” Naito muttered immediately tossing aside the discomfort of his beaten body and sliding onto his knees to kneel in front of Hiromu. Grabbing his little brother’s chin Naito forced his face up so Hiromu could see his sincerity. 

“Hiromu, there is no LIJ without you. Do you understand me?” Naito said emphatically. “You are the heart of all of us. There is no one more important to us then you. I’m sorry I’m an asshole. I wasn’t thinking and I let my frustrations get taken out on you.” 

“Then why don’t you want me out there?” Hiromu asked. “I could have helped you. I could have made sure Gedo didn’t get involved and that Jay didn’t cheat.”

“I can’t risk that Hiromu.” Naito said. “I love that you want to help me. But I can’t let you get hurt. You’re special to me. Everyone knows this. If it gave them an advantage they would go after you in a second. I can’t risk that. Not until you are 100 percent ready to come back.” 

Hiromu nodded slowly. He could understand Naito’s concerns. But it still hurt.

“You yelled at me.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Naito said. “I let myself get frustrated and I took it out on you. Please believe me. That had nothing to do with you. You have no idea how sorry I was the second that door slammed behind me. The whole match I felt like shit for talking to you like that. Please forgive me.” 

“I’ll always forgive you Naito-chan. You know that.” Hiromu said a small smile finally appearing on his face. With a final hug peace was made between the two, the rest of LIJ making their way back in as Naito shuffled off to the showers. 

As always Sanada was the last in the room, methodically packing his belongings in their neat little organized rows. As he turned to wheel his case out of the room Sanada found himself face-to-face with Hiromu. 

“Thanks for helping me back there.” Hiromu said. “You stuck up for me. Were ready to defend me. You didn’t have to.” 

“Of course I did.” Sanada said simply. “You’re my brother. No one gets to be an ass to you.” 

Hiromu giggled. Sanada wasn’t always the most verbose or forthcoming with his feelings, but it warmed Hiromu’s heart knowing he had a stalwart supporter in his corner. 

“I’ll see you later kid.” Sanada said moving to wheel around Hiromu only to get stopped with a hand on his chest. 

“Nope. You can’t leave without giving me a hug.” Hiromu said with a grin, opening his arms wide in expectation. Sanada wasn’t much of a hugger, but Hiromu wasn’t above taking advantage of the situation to get one when he could. 

Rolling his eyes and hiding his smile Sanada pulled Hiromu into his arms and squeezed him tightly. 

“If he’s a dick again, you tell me. I have no problem kicking his ass.”


End file.
